Letters to the Great Lake State
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Michigan is  reluctantly  joining his siblings in letter writing, and to make sure they don't kill him, he needs your correspondence. Send 'em in!
1. Introduction

Hey, everyone! Ohio's been callin' me a hypocrite for makin' her send letter and not doin' it myself, so out of guilt (and because I don't want to wake up with my hair dyed pink), I'm writin' letters to all of you people! Send them in!

In fear for his life,

Michigan (Nathan S. Jones)


	2. Maine 1

Nate,

Hey~just decided to stop by and give you a letter, you hypocrite~

None of us saw you in New York last night to see the ball drop, which is weird because you always show up with Ohio. Did something happen~?

Oh well, hope you're well!

Isabella Jones-Kirkland

Maine

* * *

><p>Hey Maine,<p>

Not funny. I was just tryin' to get Ohio to be more social. Not like she needs it, though...

Yeah, actually for most of the night, I was up at one of my ski resorts. Ohio, Illinois, and maybe Kentucky are comin' up to do some snowboardin', seeing as they have no snow. Haha, suckers. Anyways, there was a problem with a couple of the ski lifts, and I had to stay behind to make sure they got fixed. I did manage to make it a few minutes before midnight, but I couldn't find any of you guys. So 'bout a half-hour after the ball drop, I just gave up and went home.

Everythin's good up here, how 'bout you? Happy 2012, by the way,

Pumped for snowboarding,

Michigan (Nathan S. Jones)

P.S. You wanna come snowboarding with us? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind.

P.P.S. Will you stop callin' me Nate? I told you it's not my name, it's Nathan. Only Ohio, America, and sometimes... uh... Can... Canadia (yeah, I think that's his name) are allowed to call me that.


	3. Ohio 1

Dear Michigan,

'Sup? I missed you at New Year's at New York's place. Was something up?

All set for snowboarding Tuesday. Anything else I should bring besides normal snowboarding things? I don't want to come unprepared.

There's gonna be a SPT (State/Providence/Territory) party somewhere in Australia sometime soon. Can you spread the word? We're gonna need help to set up, too.

Ohio (Alexa L. Jones)

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

I was fixin' a ski lift at the resort. I would have sucked if it had been down when you guys were there. Maine's comin' along with us.

You might want to bring a swim suit. There's an indoor water park there, and it's got some cool rides and a few hot tubs, which I know you'll need after we hit the slopes. You couldn't walk straight for a week after the last time you tried snow boardin'. You really suck at snow boardin', you know.

SPT? Like an exiting, fun, we'd-be-drinkin'-if-we-were-old-enough party? Of one of those parties where you have to dress up all fancy and stand around talking to people for three hours? Hopefully it's the first one, otherwise I'm not coming. I'll help set up, but there better be a mechanical bull.

Exited about a party,

Michigan (Nathan S. Jones)


	4. Maine 2

Nathan,

Well sorry, but you're the King of Anti-socialness so maybe Ohio had something good coming out of this from the start~

Pff of course you were at your skii resort, you practically live on that hill. Hey! Don't make fun of them for not having snow, I had on and off snow come and go since October! It's not funny. Ohhh so that's where you were! I thought I saw you around the crowd of graduates, but I didn't want to confuse you with some other kid. How couldn't you have found us? We were scattered all over Times Square!

Everything's fine, thank you-except Augusta's driving me up the damn wall..Happy 2012 little brother~!

Happy New Year,

Isabella Jones-Kirkland

Maine

P.S: Sure! I'd love to go~I haven't gone all year so I'll probably be a bit rusty.

P.P.S: Oh lighten up, everyone has nicknames whether they like them or not, and Nate isn't the worst name we could come up with. The rest of us could call you 'Hypocrite' or 'Antisocial King'~ and it's Canada, remember?

* * *

><p>Isabella,<p>

Hey, I am NOT antisocial. I love a good party, (hopefully) like the one Ohio and Australia are throwin' sometime. It's apparently called a SPT (State, Providence, Territory) party, and Chris is havin' it somewhere at his place. I was told to spread the word.

I only live there a third of the time. The rest is spent on one of the great lakes, either fishin', ice fishin', water sports, diggin' a hole to go visit China, or playin' fish hockey. You ever played it? It's really fun, though one time Ohio had one of her human friends over, and she freaked out over the fact we were using a frozen fish as a puck.

Happy 2012 to you too. Hey, I was wonderin', are all the states blood-related, or are we all just a big adopted family? Cause if were are blood-related, how does that work?

Confused about herritige,

Michigan (Nathan S. Jones)

P.S. Okay, we're all meetin' up at my place Tuesday, and then we all go up. Be sure to bring a swim suit for the water park.

P.P.S. Whadda you mean, lighten up? I'm already pretty light, I just think Nathan sounds more bad ass than Nate. And again, I'm not antisocial. Yeah, Canada, that's his name. Well, at least I remembered his existence. From what I've heard, most people can't even see him when he's in the same room as them, much less remember who he is. Dad forgets that he's there sometimes.


	5. Pureh 1

Michigan3

My state (When I lived in the US)

* * *

><p>Pureh,<p>

Uh, thanks. It's nice to hear from one of my (former) residents. Why'd you leave the US? Hope it wasn't because of me.

Michigan (Nathan S. Jones)


	6. Maine 3

Nate,

You are antisocial, when we were growing up you were the most distant person, you wouldn't talk at all, let alone look at us directly in the eye! Oh? That sounds like fun~but how come you never show up for our holiday parties? So much for liking a good party, dear.

Fish hockey? No, never played it, but I'd rather eat the fish than shoot it around a blanket of ice. And you do realize you won't get to China by digging a hole in the ground, right? If you want to go to China, take a plane or something. I wouldn't blame Ohio's friend freaking out about using a frozen fish as a puck! Fish are food, not toys, mind you!

Oh..well, it's complicated. You remember the Original 13 Colonies? We're all blood related, the Louisiana Purchase was adoptive, we got Florida from Spain, and the rest I can't remember but there are a lot of adoptive relations and some blooded.

Happy new Year,

Isabella Jones-Kirkland

Maine

P.S. Great, I'll be there. Water Park? It's the middle of winter! What would we need to go to a water park for?

P.P.S. I mean lighten up, it means to calm down. A name is just a name, Nate, it doesn't matter what variation we say it, just as long as we know where it came from.

Uncle Canada is forgotten about so easily, only a few of the states remember him. As for dad, he's dimwitted, that's self explanitory.

Bella,

That was a long time ago, I've come out of my shell a lot these past few decades! And I do show up at the parties! Maybe you just don't see me. There are a lot of us, and I blend in relatively well, so I wouldn't be surprised. And I am the Party King. I go to Detroit every other weekend and party hard. I've also gotten a ton of girls' numbers, though it's not like I'd go out with them. I only go to the clubs to dance my ass off.

Try it some time. We only use fish that we find frozen in the ice, and most of them aren't good for eatin' anyways, so it isn't a waste. Either play hockey with them, or let them sit in the ice and eventually wash up on shore and stink up the beach. Diggin' a hole to China's just an expression. I just dig as far down as I can. When we invented fish hockey, we didn't have a puck so we had to make due. I'm not a priss, so hittin' around a fish doesn't really bother me.

So.. I'm most likely blood-related to Ohio...? …

Not in the mood to write anythin' here,

Michigan (Nathan S. Jones)

P.S. It's an indoor water park, genius. Why would a ski resort have an outdoor water park? It has some pretty amazing hot tubs, and if you snowboard like Ohio, you're gonna need one.

P.P.S. I know what lighten up means. I'm not an idiot. Fine, just call me Nate, but I'm callin' you Bella. Yeah, I live near Canada, so maybe that's why I remember him. That may also be why you never seem to remember seeing me at parties and stuff.


End file.
